1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blanket that converts into a pillow.
2. Background of the Invention
Compact storage of blankets and pillows has been attained through many different methods. Most such devices use either a separate cover or bag in which the folded blanket can be place. The use of such means makes it easy for the user to misplace the cover or bag. Other known means for converting a blanket to a pillow require the use of zippers, drawstrings, snaps, or other such means to retain the blanket in its pillow form. However, the blanket may lose some of its comfort through the use of means such as bulky zippers and snaps. Further, these means can detract from the decorative nature of the converted blankets.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a blanket that can convert into a pillow without the need for additional covers or the use of hard or bulky fasteners. Additionally, the invention provides the user with multiple decorative options, which is not present in the known art.
One convertible comforter in the known art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,829 to Elliot. This substantially rectangular comforter is quilted and includes a pocket 16 formed from a substantially rectangular piece of unquilted material fixed to the front side of the comforter 12 at the center of the shorter edge 13. The comforter converts by turning the pocket 16 inside out and folding, rolling and tucking the remainder of the comforter into the inverted pocket. This comforter provides the user with only a single option with regard to the decorative look of the comforter in its pillow form. Therefore, there still exists a need for an easily convertible comforter that provides multiple decorative options to the user.